


Engaging the Enemy

by CasusFere



Series: Flash Fiction [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, naughty helicopters, totally not tactically sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasusFere/pseuds/CasusFere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex does a little distracting. Crack flashfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engaging the Enemy

  
Some days, things just went like that, Vortex reflected, staring down the barrel of Springer’s gun. Around him, the other Wreckers leveled high-powered weaponry of various sizes at his head. “Er... hi?” he tried, lifting his hands in surrender.

His comm chose that moment to crackle. _”Heads up, guys,”_ Swindle said. _”Dirge says they spotted Wreckers headin’ this way._

Vortex had to restrain himself from facepalming.

 _“Keep an optic out for them,”_ Onslaught ordered, unnecessarily. _“Engage in harassment maneuvers only, we’re just buying time for the Constructicons to clear out.”_

Some days, Vortex could just shoot his teammates.

“Well. Vortex. Got anything to say for yourself?” Springer asked, smirking.

“Yeah,” Vortex answered, rotors twitching irritably. “I could be interfacin’ right now with a hot set of wings, and instead, I get to be out in a the back end of nowhere in a slaggin' canyon with you guys.” He huffed. “I think you owe me a good ‘face,” he added, just because he could.

There was a choked sound from somewhere to his right, and the surprise on Springer’s face was at least a _little_ gratifying to see. Then Springer shrugged. “Why not?”

“Springer, you’re not seriously considering-” started the big Wrecker off to the left. “Nevermind. You are.”

Vortex blinked. Wait, what? He was? A grin started to form behind his battlemask. _Awesome._

“Considering it, not so much,” Springer said, agreeably. He subspaced his rifle. “Doing it, sure.” A quick step brought him right up to Vortex, and he pushed the Combaticon back into the rocky cliff side behind him.

“... I can’t believe this is happening,” one of the Wreckers muttered, sounding torn disbelief and awe, but Vortex didn’t care to figure out who, not with Springer’s mouth _there_ and his hands...

 _”Hey, Ons, I found your Wreckers,”_ he radioed. _”Got ‘em AH!”_ He squirmed as Springer’s fingers found his rotor assembly and went straight for the swashplate. _”Uh, got ‘em engaged.”_

_”Vortex, what’s your location? I’m sending backup-”_

_”No!”_ Alright that came out more as a squeak, but frag, there were _bearings_ under there, and Springer knew just how to _twist..._ _”Um, negative? Ee! That’s ticklish!_

There was a moment of dead silence over the radio.

 _“...Tell me you aren’t doing what I think you’re doing,”_ Onslaught groaned finally.

_“I’m engaging the - ohhhhh - um, the enemy. And they’re engaged. Very engaged. You might say extremely engaged, in fact. Hey, you think you could hold off on the backup for a few breems?”_

_"VORTEX!"_  



End file.
